narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yeong Seong-jin
NinjaSnadger360 (talk) 21:38, December 19, 2017 (UTC)Caleb Plummer Background Sage (In the English version, Yeong Seong-jin in the international version) was born from an Uchiha father and a Senju mother after the Restoration of the Uchiha and Senju clans (which involved a LOT of inter-clan marriage and sexual relationships). Since Sage is a part of both clans, he was respected by the village and seen as a future candidate for Hokage. It also allowed him to have the requirements of being a reincarnation of both Indra and Ashura, which somehow happened. At the age of 11, while still in the academy, Sage unlocked his Sharingan, and his second tomoe in the same year. Shortly after graduation the Academy, Sage unlocked his third tomoe and discovered the ability of basic Wood Release. He decided to spend his Genin years trying to master Wood Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, and Wind Release. Right before the Chuunin exams, he was seen as a prodigy. So his sensei taught him to use the Rasengan, a technique his family has passed down for generations. When returning as a Chuunin, at age 13, Sage went through training from his sensei again, with the help of jutsu scrolls, to learn the Flying Thunder God technique (Including Slash, Second Step, and Guiding Thunder), the Reaper Death Seal (Dead Demon Consuming Seal in the International Version), the Shadow Clone Technique, and the Sage Mode. This training took two years. Near the end of the training, he unlocked Mangekyou Sharingan after witnessing the death of a friend. Sage unlocked the ability to use Susanoo and Amaterasu, and taught himself how to use the Wood Release: Wood Human technique. Sage become very angry, and decided to go far away from Konohagakure before he rampaged, putting Susanoo on top of Wood Human and using Amaterasu to burn down multiple forests. After calming down, Sage became blind. His sensei rescued him and while Sage was still passed out, took Sage's dead uncle's Mangekyou Sharingan and implanted them into Sage. Now Sage has unlocked the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He felt Hagoromo's chakra run through him as he also gained the ability to turn his Sharingan into Rinnegan at will. Due to this, the Hokage made Sage a Jounin. The Hokage also decided that on Sage's 25th birthday, he would retire so that Sage would restore the relationship of the Uchiha and Senju clan that existed during the Warring States Period... By becoming the Hokage. Sage was automatically, at age 15, granted the status of a Jonin. At age 25, Sage would successfully become Hokage and retire at age 69. He was known as the “Second God of Shinobi” and has had a long life. He was really wise and acted as a supreme advisor to his Hokage successor afterward. Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra Reserves As a half Senju, Sage has a large amount of Chakra Reserves; So much that it takes a while to get tired when using BOTH Rinnegan. Taijutsu Sage is an expert with Taijutsu, able to probably fight multiple Jounin at one time while blindfolded. Ninjutsu Sage can create Shadow Clone, perform the Reaper Death Seal, use the Rasengan, and use the Flying Thunder God. Ninjutsu is his strongest point. Nature Transformation Sage is an expert with Wood Release, Lightning Release, Wind Release and Fire Release. After gaining the Rinnegan, he gains access to Water, Earth, Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang Release. Using Wood Release, Sage can use the following techniques: Wood Dragon, Wood Human, Wood Clone, Nativity of a World of Trees, and True Several Thousand Hands (at an older age). Sage usually cloaks his Wood Human and True Several Thousand Hands techniques in Susanoo when fighting powerful enemies. Genjutsu Sage is great at Genjutsu due to his Sharingan, being able to use Genjutsu: Sharingan. Senjutsu Sage is an expert with Senjutsu, learning it at a young age. In his Sage Mode he gains an appearance similar to Hashirama. After years of training, he only had a 0.5 second start up time. But before, it took him multiple seconds to start his Sage Mode. After unlocking the Rinnegan, he gained Six Paths Senjutsu, but since he did not have the power of the tailed beasts in him, he was not able to fully activate it. Doujutsu Sage is a master with his Sharingan and even Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, being able to use Amaterasu, Complete Body Susanoo, Izanagi, and Izanami. After unlocking the Rinnegan, Sage can use black receivers, the 6 paths (mainly the Deva Path's Almighty Push and Pull), and Chibaku Tensei. When focusing enough power, Sage can use Six Paths: Chibaku Tensei. Stats Taijutsu: 4.5 Ninjutsu: 5 Genjutsu: 4 Intelligence: 5 Strength: 4.5 Speed: 4.5 Stamina: 5 Hand seals: 4 Category:DRAFT